goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Valkryie
Night of Rest (Kila leads the small group down the Living Commons, with doors marked Zeon, Ubu, Ishri, Janjo, Kila, Brouse, and a seventh unmarked door. At the end of this hallway is a small fireplace and table, with several small storerooms on the side.) Kila. There should be room for all of you. Each storage room has at least 2 sleeping mats, so you can double up if you want. Lau the G: 'Cuco, can you walk? '''Cuco: '''Sure, yeah. *Lets go of Lau and is able to stand on own* Kila. If you need any medical help, just knock on Ubu's door. Don't open it... or you won't live long. Ishri should be making dinner in the galley in a few moments. Now, if you will excuse me, we're having a meeting in the Captain's room. (Turns sharply around and leaves) 'Bear -walks into the storage room farthest down the hall, then closes the door- John: *sits down and starts drawing a comic strip* AJ: '*raps wound in bandages* It hurts like hell! '''Cuco: '''Yo AJ, you alright over there? '''AJ: '''I--I'm fine... how are you? '''Cuco: '''Leg still hurts, but just a little bit. '''Lau the G: '*Sighs* 'Cuco: '*Looks to Lau* ??? You OK? 'Lau the G: '''Yeah, I'm cool... John: DAMMIT *rips paper out crumples it up then throws it* '''Lau the G: '*Thoughts: Funny, that's how I've been feeling with my raps...* *Sighs* John: *finshes drawing the last page and staples it all together* Finally after 6 weeks of work I did it 'Lau the G: '''What is it? :/ John: A comic book. The storyline was easy The drawings just take sometime '''Lau the G: '''Cool. I used to draw too. '''Cuco: '*Shocked* WHAT?! John: Can you take a look at my drawings then? '''Lau the G: '''Sure John: *gives Lau my comic book* '''Lau the G: Hmm... *Flips pages* Uh huh John: *fixing bandana* Lau the G: 'I see a few flaws. Just a few. John: I sorta rushed it '''Lau the G: '''Lemme help you out. *Sits next to John* John: How? '''Lau the G: '''Like you said, you rushed it, so it looks a little sloppy and undetailed. An extra pair of hands can help John: true (A door flips open, and the crew slowly leaves Zeon's room, Zeon included. They all start stomping down towards the galley, laughing and talking.) Ishri. I'm telling you guys, it won't work! Kila. Shut up, you know Ubu's right. Ubu. I just think Ishri's an idiot. '''Lau the G: '''What is it??? '''Cuco: '? (A small bipedal tiger turns around) Tiger. Oh, hello! 'Lau the G: '''WTH?!?!?!?! A talking TIGER?! '''Cuco: '*Stares at Tiger* uh.... Tiger. Umm... okay. I'm Tora. And you guys are...? '''Bear -opens door and pokes head out of room- What are you yell- ... The hell is that thing? Cuco: 'A talking Tiger, apparently Tora. You racists. '''Cuco: '''Racist? How am I racist...? Tora. Persecuting me because I'm a small, verbal, bipedal tiger that walks on two legs. You make me sick. '''Cuco: '-_- OK... Tora. So- (Turns around) Hey guys! Wait up! (Runs down the corridor) DON'T LET ME MISS DINNERRR! 'Lau the G: '*stomach growls* I could eat myself 'Cuco: '''I'm pretty hungry too John: LAU HELP ME! 'Hank '*Flys down and lands on the ship* ...Hmm *looks at bandaged arms which are red from blood, a drop of blood falls from my hand, thinks to himself: Ughhh this body isss broken, Jack needs to fix this* Let's see if your girl is fine Jack, then we can go silence some civilians hehe *looks around* Damn, never been on a ship, where the hell should I look? '''AJ: '*blows piece of hair out of view* So... whats for dinner *is holding left bandaged arm* '''Bear -steps out of room- Yeah, what are we having? 'Lau the G: '''Sorry, John, I'm STARVING! John: Fine I will just start on issue 2 '''Lau the G: '''But I will help you, I promise. John: After dinner? '''Lau the G: '''Sure John: thanks 'Hank *'''Forms a machete with Magical Materialization and walks around the ship leaving a trail of blood due to my arms, finally sees AJ and the others and stands at a distance,Thoughts: See Jack? Just slight injury, she's fine. Can we resume now? Yes, let's go, there is a bunch of humans waiting for their funerals and as much as I'd like to stay, you would just slay everybody. Hehe yes I would* Gangnam: *walking on water towards the ship* ...